Contigo Desde Cero
by dark-hana
Summary: Una historia de amor Sasunaru Y viceversaXD depende de mi mente pervertida En el ke naruto pierde la memoria y necesitará a alguien a su lado que le vuelva a enseñar las cosas desde el principio


**Contigo desde Cero**

**Ohaiyooo! Soy Hana-chan la autora del pésimo fic de la luz del amor y otros como rosas negrass y amor fatal, todos horribles pero si no los habeis leido leedlos! Bueno se me ocurrio esta idea en una tarde de aburrimiento extremo y mutó un poco desde la idea original, pero bueno aki está y espero k os guste! **

**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos perdidos**

Era una fresca mañana de Otoño y la cuidad despertaba como cada día, las tiendas abrían, los pájaros gorjeaban con algarabía, y un chaval de unos 17 años de edad se peleaba con el despertador para que dejara de sonar y así poder dormir unos minutos más.

-¡Quiero dormir! ¡Quiero dormir! ¡Quiero dormiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir ¡, Maldigo a Konoha con sus ruidos, maldigo a los dichosos pajaritos con sus trinos toca-cojones y sobre todo, ¡TE MALDIGO A TI PUTO DESPERTADOR! ¡QUE YA ME TIENES HASTA LAS NARICES!-

Refunfuñando salió de la cama con un humor de perros, que se le pasaría después de tomar su esquisto desayuno que siempre era de lo mismo, pero antes de eso, iría a ducharse para espabilarse.

 ¿No lo ves, por más que intento no puede ser, ese milagro no llega y mi corazón se preocupa…  Canturreaba mientras el agua le resbalaba por la cara, y así se acabó de lavar.

Al salir de su "karaoke" se vistió con su chándal naranja que ya solía usar a diario, se colocó su bandana, con la cual se veía claramente que ya era un ninja, con todos los derechos y obligaciones que ellos conlleva, al acabar de alistarse fue a la cocina para preparar algo de ramen.

Miró en todos los armarios y estantes del lugar, nada, ni rastro de su preciado alimento, entonces se fijó en un pos-tit (N/A: Sí, en mi fic hay pos-tit XDD) amarillo fluorescente con letras grandes y rojas:

Comprar ramen

-¡Kuso! Ahora tendré que comer otra cosa, ¡Qué desgraciado soy! T.T

Después de comer unas tostadas, que para el kitsu-chan le resultaron algo insípidas, fue a entrenar con sus compañeros de equipo.

Llegó al punte donde sólo se encontró con el moreno de ojos negros y carácter frío por el que empezó a sentir extrañas sensaciones desde hace un tiempo atrás.

-¡Ohaiyo Sasuke-baka!- Saludó con una sonrisa zorruna típicamente suya.

El vengador solo hizo un ademán con la mano para dar a entender que se había percatado de su presencia.

Pasaron 20 minutos y todavía no se habían presentado ni la pelirrosa ni el profesor tardón.

-Sasukeeeeeeeeeeee, me aburrooo muchooo, haz algo para divertirme – Se quejaba el rubio, sin darse cuento de la burrada que había soltado

-Mmmmm….¿Qué quieres hacer usuratonkachi?- le soltó fríamente, aunque unas imágenes obscenas le pasaban por la cabeza ( Ayyy…me Sasuu xDD)

-Pues…-Naruto se sonrojó violentamente- Luchemos, eso, ¡Luchemos datte bayo!- Gritaba

-Ya, te he odio, no hace faltas que me des dolor de cabeza, venga vamos al bosque- Concluyó

Caminaron en silencio durante un rato ni muy corto ni muy largo , llegaron a una parte del bosque con los suficientes árboles como para poder esconderse y andar sin chocarte con uno.

-¡Muy bien Sasuke! Hoy te enseñare de lo que es capaz el próximo Hokage- Le chilló con total confianza en sí mismo.

-Jeh..Eso habrá que verlo, ¡Sharingan!- Las pupilas se le tornaron rojizas y pronto adquirieron movimiento., Dobe, jamás podras vencerme –Pero antes de haber acabado de pronunciar la última palabra el shinobi menor ya había desaparecido.

Naruto se había escondido en unos arbustos cercanos con la mayor rapidez posible, pero sabía muy bien que ese escondite su amigo lo descubriría pronto ya que había sacado a la luz su jutsu de la pupila giratoria.

-Te pillé- Dijo el moreno acercándose a su "presa", pero el último mencionado hizo el kage bunshin no jutsu consiguiendo 20 réplicas de sí mismo, pero ese truco no funcionó ya que el vengador con su sharingan podía ver cuáles eran las copias y quién era el kitsune.

"Kuso, como siga así me va a vencer, jeh, se me acaba de ocurrir algo del cual no se podrá escapar"- Pensaba el menor, que cogió un impulso y se subió a la rama del árbol más próximo. Sasuke le imitó quedando a unos 5 metros del rubio.

El de piel más oscura acumuló chackra en sus pies para coger más velocidad y empezó a golpear a diestro y siniestro a su compañero de equipo, pero el de piel más pálido era muy rápido de reflejos, pudiendo parar todos los golpes y asestándole otros pocos a su rival, haciendo que los dos cayeran irremediablemente de la rama al suelo dándose un buen porrazo.

El menor de los Uchiha se levantó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y a su vez hizo una técnica totalmente desconocida para el zorrito haciéndo que éste no se pudiese mover, Naruto pataleaba haciendo mucho ruido, pidiendo a Sasuke que le dejara moverse, que así no tenía gracia.

El de mayor altura se fue aproximando lentamente hacia su amigo que se encontraba inmóvil, cada vez había menos distancia entre los dios…5 metros…3 metros….50 centímetros…Sasuke tenía una cosa clara en su mente, quería probar esos virginales labios, y disfrutarlos como no supo hacer años atrás.

Naruto estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que rondaba por la cabeza del moreno en esos instantes acercándose tanto hacia su persona, le gustaba tenerlo cerca, pero…¿Y si lo que quería era reírse de el? ¿Y si quería dejarlo en evidencia? Varias imágenes de lo que ocurriría pasaron por la cabeza del kitsune a una velocidad sorprendente.

Haciendo uso de una fuerza sobrehumana consiguió romper el jutsu de su adversario y apartándole con fuerza, pero eso hizo que se cabreara mucho, le había roto su "momento mágico" de disfrutar de esos carnosos labios y sin medir su potencia le dio un puñetazo mandándolo contra un árbol y golpeando sucabeza contra un saliente que el árbol tenía.

Naruto perdió el conocimiento en el acto, quedando a los pies del árbol, Sasuke se asustó al ver así a su camarada, sabía que quizás se había propasado un poco con el, pero no tanto como hacer que se desmayase, le cargó en brazos y lo llevó a la orilla del río.

Una vez en el río Sasuke se quitó su camiseta la mojó y se la puso en la frente, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y un buen chichón en la cabeza, y estaba frío, el moreno tenía el corazón en un puño, por hacer caso a lo que le dictaba el corazón había herido a la persona más importante para él, le besó la mejilla y como por arte de magia el rubio despertó con una cálida sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Decidieron ir al puente para ver si Sakura y su sensei ya estaban alli, Sasuke fue delante todo el camino y Naruto iba detrás con la mirada puesta en el suelo y sin pronunciar palabra.

"¿Cómo va a querer hablar conmigo? Después de lo que le he hecho, soy lo peor…pero soy muy orgulloso como para disculparme, kuso…"- Pensaba el Uchiha con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

Al llegar al puente su el jounnin y la pelirrosa ya estaban allí, el peligrís elipsado frente a su erótica novela, y la chica con una expresión de enfado en la cara.

-Ohayo chicos, ¿Qué habéis estado en el bosque? –Dijo el adulto con una sonrisa pervertida en la boca.

-Entrenar porque tardabáis mucho- Soltó el vengador con una mirada helada a juego.

Naruto por otro lado puso una expresión infantil sin saber de lo que estaban hablando.

-Naruto, ¿Por qué coño has tardado tanto, si fuera por ti no pasaba nada, pero también te has llevado a Sasuke, no te lo perdonaré- Le chillaba la niña al zorrito

-Perdonad, pero…¿Quiénes sois? – Preguntaba con la inocencia reflejada en la faz, se sentía algo confuso y bastante desorientado, rodeado de gente extraña.

Se hizo un largo silencio que fue interrumpido por el pelinegro.

-Baka, no juegues con nosotros, que tenemos misiones por hacer, así que déjate de niñerías y manos a la obra- Le regañaba

-Esto…yo…de verdad- Lo ojos se le anegaban en lágrimas- No se quiénes sois, ni si quiera se donde vivo, ¿Es tan difícil de comprender- Gimoteaba el pequeño

-Sasuke, pienso que es verdad lo que dice, estas lágrimas lo confirman-Le dijo el jounnin acariciándole la cara al kitsune- Shh…no llores, ahora este chico de aquí que se llama Sasuke te llevará a ver a una ninja médico que te revisará, ¿De acuerdo?- Le contó como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

El portador de kyuubi asintió levemente, dando a entender que sabía lo que tenía que hacer y miró al Uchiha con cierta curiosidad, en cierto modo le hacía gracia verle tan cerio a pesar de tener solo 17 años, se le acercó y le cogió la mano sonriéndole con naturalidad.

-¿Vamos? –Le pregunto el rubio al moreno, que no sabía lo que era pero estar a su lado le daba una calidez interior, una seguridad nunca vista.

Avanzaron cogidos de la mano sin importarles las miradas ajenas, el mayor estaba muy preocupado por el estado de su compañero al que quería con locura, pero ese amor jamás se había atrevido a confesárselo y ahora quizás era demasiado tarde, esa idea le atormentaba, pero sin embargo el menos iba muy distraído mirando a su alrededor, todo para el era nuevo, como su primera vez, y se percató en el semblante sombrío de su compañero y se paró en seco.

-Sasuke-san ¿Estás enfadado conmigo¿-Preguntó con los ojos bañados es lágrimas, parecía un tierno niñito de 6 años. El Uchiha no se había dado cuenta de su actitud hostil, que, aunque siempre fuera la suya, tenía que intentar ser más comprensivo con su amigo, ya que él era el culpable de su situación por intentar obligarle a besarle.

-No, eres demasiado dulce como para poder disgustarme contigo-Respondió acariciando la mejilla con bigotitos del otro. Naruto en el acto se abrazó a Sasuke queriendo transmitirle su enorme cariño de tenerle a su lado. El Uchiha enrojeció, ya que jamás habría esperado esa reacción del kitsune, a lo mejor el golpe no le habría sentado tan mal…

-Ah, por cierto, no me llames Sasuke-san –Le dijo feliz, ya que era lo más cerca de tener el amor de su rubio

-Bueno, pues entonces te llamaré Sasu-chan, y si quieres tu me puedes llamar Nar-chan ¿Vale? – Consultaba infantilmente

-El moreno asintió algo nervioso y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, eso le había calado hondo.

-El kitsune sonrió feliz, dedicándosela a su compañero al cual esstaba cogido de la mano.

Y con una bonita amistad que quién sabe, quizás llegue a algo más con el tiempo porque ambos empezarán sus vidas desde cero.

Escasos minutos después ambos jóvenes llegaron a la oficina de la gondaime a la cual pasaron sin llamar

-Ey, tú borracha, necesitamos ayuda-Dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¬¬-Tu niñato engreñido, ¿Quién coño te crees que eres para que vengas con esos aires de superioridad, ahora no te atiendo.- Alegó enfurruñada sacándole la legua.

-Joder vieja, ¡Que no es por mi! Si fuese por mi jamás iría a verte, que susto, es para él-Señala a Naruto con el dedo- Tiene un problema y bastante grande.

-Ah bueno, te las librado creído, sabes que Naruto es como mi hijo y por el haría lo que fuera- Se le acerca y le acaricia melosamente la cabeza

-Hokage-sama huele a sake – Alegó con naturalidad

-¿Hokage-sama? ¿Qué huelo a sake, estás enfermo Naruto-le toca la frente mirando haber si había indicios de fiebre, pero su temperatura era normal. A Tsunade le cambió el rostro por uno serio

-Tsunade-sama yo se explicaré, Naru-chan por favor ve fuera ¿Vale? Y no te muevas de ahí –Sugirió el moreno al rubio.

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes que me siento solo si no estoy a tu lado –Sonrió y se fue a sentar en unos sillones fuera del despacho

Otra vez dentro la Hokage se sirvió una copa de sake y invitó a Sasuke el cual rechazó la invitación .

-Cuenta lo que tengas que contar , todo esto es muy sospechoso, tu siendo cariñoso con alguien, llama a la prensa y a la crónica del corazón, – Mando la mujer.

-Métete en tu vida, soy cariñoso con quien me de lagana, ¿De acuerdo? Además te voy a contar lo que le pasó a Naruto y ya está, no hemos venido a hablar de mi vida privada. A ver estaba combatiendo con Naruto me aproximé demasiado y me golpeó, yo para devolverle el golpe le tire demasiado fuerte contra el tronco de un árbol y se desmayó, entonces lo llevé al río donde le pude refrescar y cuando despertó pues ya estaba así-Explico el shinobi

-Mmmm…ya veo...Y, ¿Por qué te aproximaste tanto? –Preguntó descarada la sannin

-Joder Tsunade, mi cuerpo se movió solo, no me di cuenta de lo que hacía, además tampoco es de tu incumbencia, pero me siento culpable, es mi amigo, mi compañero y mira lo que le ha pasado por mi culpa-Se lamentaba el Uchiha

-Tranquilo por lo que he visto tiene un cuadro de amnesia, tiene los recuerdos bloqueados, quizás en un día, un mes, 3 años, o quizá nunca los recupere, no hay medicina capaz de combatir la amnesia, todo será como su primera vez, y por eso necesitará alguien a su lado, y creo que tu eres la persona indicada, te advierto que no será fácil, que dirá las cosas sin pensar y tu serás el encargado de enseñarle todo, lo bueno y lo malo,¿Puedo confiar en ti? Además tu eres el culpable de que esté así, asi que ya sabes a cuidarle bien o voy te degollo donde estés, me da igual tu familia y tu clan y de donde vengas yo soy la Hokage y hago lo que quiero –Se intentaba asegurar la sennin

-Déjelo en mi manos, no se arrepentirá- Aseguró el joven ninja

-Muy bien ahora te llevarás a Naruto a tu casa y te encargas de que descanse y no se exponga a emociones demasiado fuertes, no le intentes hacer recordar que podría causarle una conmoción cerebral, venga vete y que no te vuelva a ver por aquí –Se despidió la hokage y pensó:

"Si al final el Uchiha va a ser un buen chico y todo, bueno confio en él, sake, allá voy!"

Sasuke salió de la oficina encontrándose con un Naruto dormido en el sillón, parecía un angelito acurrucado en posición fetal, Sasuke se le acercó con mucha cautela y retiró las hebras doradas de su frente, la cuál besó con extremada dulzura.

-Naur-chan, despierta, nos tenemos que ir a casa, no seas remolón-LE susurró al oído del menor al cual se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca y abrió muy lentamente los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa al encontrarse a su compañero al que besó la mejilla.

-Sí, vamos-Dijo poniéndose de pie y cogiendo la mano de Sasuke al cual ya le consideraba la persona más importante para él.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Ke tal el 1º capi? Muy malo? Lo se óò, epro lo hice cn mis buenas intenciones, y si no s muchoi pedir ke me mandeis neviews neh? Matta nee!**

**Dark-hana**


End file.
